1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fender fastenable to a bicycle bracing post and particularly to a fender that is different from the conventional fender by fastening to the bicycle bracing post to increase installation space for other bicycle accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional fender 11 installed on a bicycle 10. The fender 11 has a fastening means 111 at a front end to clip a seat post 12 of the bicycle 10. To meet user's requirements there are a wide variety of bicycle accessories have been introduced such as alarm lights, article holding boxes, article holding bags and the like. The seat post 12 happens to be a desirable location to hold these accessories. Because the fender 11 has already been installed on the seat post 12, installation of the other accessories become difficult. This creates a lot of troubles for users.